


Don't You Weep No More

by TransCharlie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Body Dysphoria, But Totally Destiel, Cis!Dean - Freeform, Dean Gets Educated, Dean Is Privilaged, FTM Castiel, Fluff, M/M, Mentions of Self Hate, Mentions the word 'Tranny', Says the word Shit, Slight Swearing?, not really destiel, trans!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-01
Updated: 2015-01-01
Packaged: 2018-03-04 19:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 732
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3084008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TransCharlie/pseuds/TransCharlie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean said some hurtful word in Castiel's gender studies course, Castiel is hurt.</p><p>Or</p><p>Dean picks Castiel's dorm room lock to apologize </p><p> </p><p>Inspired by the song 'Don't You Weep No More' by Bad Company Un-beta'd</p>
            </blockquote>





	Don't You Weep No More

Castiel felt like shit. He looked it too. It wasn’t Dean’s fault, Castiel knows that, but did he have to use the word ‘tranny’? It’s not like Cas was close with Dean, they talked at a party once, and other then that, he only had gender studies with the guy. Castiel splashed some water on his face and walked out of the bathroom, flicking off the light as he went by. He just wanted sleep. He dove into his covers, hoping to just fade into darkness 10 hours or so. He thanked god for not having class tomorrow, he can avoid Dean for a little while. His vision faded into darkness as the sleep he so desperately craved came.

“Cas… Pst Cas!” Castiel batted his hand in the direction the whispers had came from and groaned, pulling the covers up and turning on his side.   
“Cas, Castiel! God Dammit!” The next thing Cas knew, he ass had hit the ground. He had been pushed from his bed, and he was going to kill who ever did it to him. What he was not expecting, was to meet the eyes of a very flustered Dean Winchester. Castiel, suddenly noticing that he was in boxer-briefs and a tee-shirt, with no binder, grabbed his blanket and quickly covered his chest.

“Dean? How the hell did you get in here?” 

“I picked the lock, they don’t buy that good of security for such a ‘nice’ university.” Castiel could sense the mocking tone in Dean’s voice, but chose not to retaliate.

“Why are you in my dorm at,” Castiel glanced at his bed side clock, “2:30 in the morning?”  
Now he was annoyed, not only had Dean caused him dysphoria, and self loathing earlier but now he wanted to take away the one thing that Castiel wanted the most. Sleep.

“I came to apologize man.” Dean stared at Castiel with guilty eyes. It was then that the man on the floor realized that Dean was in a pair of pajama bottoms, an Pink Floyd shirt, and a flannel thrown over it all. It really gave Castiel the ‘I’m late for classes and I already pissed off the professor’ type of vibe. “I saw how upset my comment made you when we were talking about Transgender people in class today. So I asked Sammy about it and apparently everyone but me knew that you are a TransMan. So I wanted to say I am super sorry and I have learned how offensive that word is, and I am not allowed to use it because it is crude, and judgmental to a whole group of people. Kind of like the word Fag, like that hurts my feelings when someone says that about me, and I guess I was just being really stupid and immature, and obviously wasn’t thinking about how my words could effect other people and how I am viewed as a human being.”

Castiel was speechless, Dean Winchester, the same Dean who got a full ride for football, macho Dean who was going to be a mechanic, broke into his room to apologize to Castiel. Castiel the Transgender nerd, who still got weird looks from some of the kids on campus. The same Dean Winchester who beat up the senior on his first day at campus. 

“Cas?” Dean stood above Castiel with a certain authority applied to his posture. “Castiel man, say something?” The kid had been silent for the past 5 minutes and it was starting to freak Dean out. Did he break the kid or something?

“Thank you” Castiel looked at Dean with pure admiration, no one had ever bothered to apologize. No one ever uttered a word of sympathy, or helped him pick his things up when he dropped them. No one had ever bothered to treat Castiel like a decent human being. To them he was the freak, the man who had to make himself a man. The weirdo who never went to any parties. Then there was Dean, he had picked Castiel’s dorm room lock, to apologize. Castiel’s thoughts were interrupted by Dean’s voice.

“No problem man, I just wanted you to know, you know?” Dean held out his had for Castiel and pulled him into a standing position. “Man! Your room is awesome!” Dean looked around, not realizing he still had Castiel’s hand clutched in his. 

“Thanks Dean” 

“Anytime Cas”


End file.
